rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightlight
Nightlight was Guardian to the Man in the Moon, and the one to have originally defeated Pitch Black at the end of the Golden Age. Appearance Being a boy of pure light energy, Nightlight is very bright, easily shining through any darkness you throw at him. He is a young boy with a friendly face, white hair, and pale green eyes. His attire appears to be a type of armor that shines with moonbeams. It can be noted that Nightlight's appearance gave the creators of ''Rise of the Guardians'' inspiration for the design of Jack Frost. Which might be some of the reasons why he became Jack Frost, as he was transformed into a human before his next transformation as the winter spirit. Personality Nightlight is a little shy, but extremely friendly. He is very curious and playful, but is also very loyal to his friends. He rarely speaks, preferring to use gestures to convey his thoughts, much like Sandman and even the Man in the Moon. Whether this is a trait of their species or not is unknown. It should be noted that he does not remember much about his time guarding over the infant Tsar Lunar XII, but he does remember in-detail the years imprisoned within Pitch. Powers and Abilities Nightlight has shown with the power of flight, and can shine with powerful moonbeams that can strike through any darkness. Whether either power comes from him naturally or is granted to him from his armor and spear is unknown. One of Nightlight's more defining abilities is his immortality and eternal youth. When he sacrificed himself to imprison Pitch, he was able to emerge from his imprisonment without ill effects. These abilities where lost however when giving Katherine the "Kiss of Goodnight" to awaken her from her sleeping curse at the cost of his powers, making him a normal adolescent boy. This could imply that he was granted his immortality through a voluntary curse of some kind. Whether he regained his immortality and became a spirit like the other Guardians is unknown. Role in the Crossover Because the fandom follows the film more than it does the original novels, Nightlight's appearance in the fandom differs from story to story. Most writers portray him accompanying Katherine as her adult counterpart (Mother Goose) in minor roles. Relationships Allies Jack Frost Merida DunBroch As a (mostly) eternal child, Nightlight would ''definitely ''understand Merida's reluctance to grow up and desire to hold onto her freedom and independence. He might even encourage her recklessness in using magic to get out of an arranged marriage... right up until it backfired. He'd likely serve as a companion in Merida's exploration outside of her castle and join her in activities such as rock climbing, sword fighting, and archery, showcasing talents from when he served as the Man in the Moon's personal bodyguard. Although, he might show curiosity towards Merida's other lessons as well, despite her having little interest in them herself. If Merida learned about Nightlight's past she'd likely want to leave her castle to go on adventures like he did. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Rapunzel Corona If they ever did meet, Nightlight would likely become easy friends with Rapunzel, at first drawn in by curiosity because of her hair - it was caused by a drop of golden sunlight, and he's a boy made of light - but staying to see all of the wonderful things she's taught herself to make and do. He would visit her throughout her childhood and encourage her to leave her tower and search for the source of the lights, promising to watch over her on her journey. Nightlight would likely be bewildered, saddened, and angered by Gothel's treatment of Rapunzel, believing that it is a 'Tall One's duty to make their 'Small Ones' feel safe and happy, not scared and insecure. Enemies Pitch Black Category:Book-only Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Guardians of Childhood Category:Characters Category:Guardians of Childhood Characters Category:Rise of the Guardians